


Some times things change and other times they don't

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A and B were separated and believed each other dead, and then find each other again. Imagine them after they are reunited. </p><p>In other words I ship a crack pairing and need more fics about them, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some times things change and other times they don't

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.  
> Maybe more of this ship later.

It had been forever since she had seen or heard the names of any of her former freelancer comrades, they thought she was dead and she thought the same of them. Or at least the only one that mattered. It seemed weird to think that he was dead, or that he was killed by simulation trooper, they were supposed to be better than that. At least they though she had been killed by the best even if they were nothing more than a shadow. 

The last few years C.T. had spent alone trying to find a way to finish off the project but after the sim troopers, Wash and Carolina there hadn’t been a lot left for her to do in her mission. She had begun to take jobs as a freelancer some things never did change. 

But then again some things did, she had taken a job which required her to retrieve some information from a lightly guarded building, a piece of cake for her. She got in and got to the console she needed and was retrieving the information when she felt the hair on the back of her neck spike up, a shiver ran through her as she realized someone was behind her. As she turned the first thing she noticed was the familiar armor that the man was wearing, a sense of relief spread through her before the feeling of dread and fear. Not all the former freelancers had gone rouge as such, and she had no idea how he would feel about her betrayal. 

“It’s been a while Luv.” He said before lowering his weapon and taking a step closer to her, he still towered over her.

“Could say the same, last I heard you were taken out by sim trooper.” She told him with a slight edge to her tone.

“Finish up, we need to talk.” 

C.T. grabbed the data unit and followed him out of the building, she went to the drop point and then the two continued on to what she assumed was his apartment. He took off his helmet and she copied his action, the two were staring at each other take in the sight that hadn’t been seen in years. He’d aged a bit she thought to herself but then again she couldn’t speak, she’d seen the wrinkles on her face from stress. The mustache was the same though and that made her giggle a bit.

“Is something funny?” Wyoming asked

“All these years and you still have that silly thing on your face, I’m sort of glad though.” C.T. told him taking a seat across from him on the lounge set. A silence hung in the air for a short while before the inevitable question was asked. 

“Why?”

“Huh?” C.T. was snapped from her thoughts and brought back to reality. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were alive? At least after you found out we had gone rouge.”

C.T. thought for a moment before answering “I didn’t think anyone would believe me, I was dead it was better that way. I could ask you the same thing.” 

Wyoming smirked “I could have but where was the point I’d done what I needed to do, so why not just try to live out the rest of my life.” 

“That hardly sounds like you.” 

“People change Luv” 

C.T. chuckled at that “You still call me that after everything.”

“Some things don’t change, why would your ‘death’ change it”

“I thought my betrayal would.” C.T. sighed 

“It did at first, then when everything was uncovered we, I couldn’t really blame your actions.” 

Another long silence encompassed the room; the two people occupying it were doing everything to not look at each other. Both were struggling with whether the other wanted what they had in the past, but neither wanting to say anything. Wyoming stood up from his seat and crossed the floor the couch where C.T. was sitting head hung low; he crouched in front of her and lifted her face up. A confused expression stretched across her face and before she knew what was happening she felt a familiar pair of lips on her own. That was the final straw she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close and he wrapped his own around her. 

Long after they’d stopped kissing, they held each other in their arms fearful of a world that once separated them would do it again. They were at peace or the closest they would ever come to such a thing. C.T. lay with her head resting on Wyoming’s chest and felt like she could finally get a full night’s sleep once more, that feeling only increased tenfold when a hand began to run its way through her hair, lulling her off even further. The feeling of a blanket being wrapped around her and a kiss to her forehead, before being told good night and she was out like a light. 

Something’s never change, but sometimes they do and maybe just maybe it might be for the best.


End file.
